A cutting tool is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,584 (which patent is hereby incorporated by reference to the extent necessary to complete an understanding hereof) that is characterized by a toolholder which includes a base and a clamp, and which can be mounted on a receiving member on the left or right side or rotated 180.degree., the base having a longitudinal groove and the clamp, which acts to firmly secure the cutting tip to the base, having a longitudinal edge that extends into the longitudinal groove of the base, and, additionally, the clamp has a tongue, which insures the aligned position of the clamp with respect to the base.
It has been found in practice that the exact attachment or guidance of the cutting tip could be improved. If the attachment error is considered as the sum of the partial errors, then it is clear that the mistakes occurring horizontally as well as those occurring vertically have to be reduced.
The present invention is directed to solving the noted problem and, according to a preferred embodiment, a tool as described in the above-cited patent is improved in that the longitudinal edge of the clamp engages in a shape-mating connection with the rear side of the cutting tip.
Another improvement in the guidance is obtained in that a yoke can be tightened over the tongue of the clamp, which tongue extends into the base. This yoke has a bearing surface, subdivided many times, in the form of furrows which extend into the base in grooves of the same cross section.
An even simpler solution can be achieved if the base is constructed in direct contact to the receiving member and both components have bearing surfaces, subdivided many times, in the area of their contact surfaces in the form of furrows, which are mutually engaged during operation.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.